An Angel Lost In Hell
by Magnoot
Summary: After following his father Damien and Satan find an angel. Satan choose to bring the angel home to keep it from harms way. Will Damien stand having a potential enemy living with him or will hell break loose? And what happened with the angel to get it send to hell?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to everyone that cares to read this.

This is my second Fanfic and because of that I'm not really sure how to writhe. I would really love if people could review and tell me what I should do different and how to improve.

Chapter 1: Lost

Damien silently followed his father over the earth of hell. They hadn't said a single word since Satan had dragged his son out without an explanation just a "Come here". It pissed Damien of that he hasn't been shared with the explanation, he was the anti-Christ for fuck sake shouldn't he be important enough to be told?

The demon that they were following was a low class and a small one compared to Damien, but yet he knew where they were heading. Maybe because he was the one to show them, but Damien didn't give a shit about that. Maybe Satan didn't know either. That thought shattered pretty fast, Satan knew everything that happened in his kingdom. Wasn't that creepy that he would know when you took a dump or when you brushed your teeth, not that the damned soul had time to do that.

The red earth slowly descended now and Satan's hooves tore the ground and made small stone roll down the hill with a small pitter-patter. Damien growled when his shoes stuck to the stone and made him almost sprain his feet.

Their journey seemed to have come to an end because the demon halted and pointed to the two to show them the reason they where here. Damien curiously watched the surrounding after any sign of anything suspicious but found none. This all seemed very pointless to him but his father stepped forward and went even farther down the hill.

The noirette looked after the demon that they had followed but saw that he had scurried away from the place, the long step it took and the scrunched shoulder made Damien confused. It almost looked scared.

He ran the last of the hill down so that he caught up with his father. He stopped where his father stood and looked down on the ground, because that felt like the right place to look. White feather covered the ground and a blanket of them covered the being under them. But Damien didn't have to see what was under the feathers to know what it was. He hadn't seen one before but the story's crowded the hell and he as the anti-Christ had learned to hate those beings. His father had never seemed to hold any grudge against them or hate them, which confused the younger demon. Shouldn't the king of demons resent them?

"Father what is an angel doing here?" he snarled at the red being.

He got no answer as his father kneeled down and stretched a hand towards it. Almost on a signal the angel pulled back and pressed the wings tighter around its body. Damien shouted when the movement was made but a single glance from his father made him regret it. The devil stretched out his hand once more and took the angel in his hand. Not a sound was made just a scared ruffling with the wings.

It was a small angel, Satan being able to pick it up with one hand and all. But his father was large so maybe that didn't count, but the angel was small compared to him to. He was eighteen years know and held a length of almost 6' feet and the angel seemed to be at least two heads shorter. When his father carefully pried the wings way he could take a look at it.

It was fairly feminine and had blonde hair that reached its shoulder but seemed to be his age beside his looks. The eyes held a sky blue colour that Damien had to admit was pretty but one of them was oddly dull. The body was slim and maybe a tad to small for being really healthy. The wings were over trice its own body size.

Damien knew that his father was inspecting it as much as he did in the same time but he didn't knew if his father looked at the same things. Then his father twirled around and started to make his way back to the castle, the angel still in his hand.

"Father what the fuck are you doing!" Damien shouted after him. The angel seemed to hold the same question but being to scared it held its mouth shout.

"Taking it back to the castle" first time he answered.

"Why, it's a fucking angel?"

"Damien stop using such crude language and yes it's an angel"  
"What is it doing here" Damien held his tongue when the common used word fuck would had been input in the sentence.

"Sometimes they can't decide where to put a soul. Sometimes the soul does things that are considered a sin but for a good cause and then it becomes hard to decide if the soul is pure or tainted. They become something there between. Then they fall down to earth and sometimes even hell, where demons often kill them"  
"Yes they do have a reason for that"  
"Maybe they have but it's not our duty to punish a soul that doesn't belong here. We just have to wait until it can go back to heaven or the wings disappear" the devil sighted and looked down on the blond and then his son.

"To keep it from getting killed we keep it for now"

The angel looked doubtfully at the red devil, seeming to decide in its head if it should trust him or not. Damien looked at it, its face had a meek expression like it would have wanted to trust them but couldn't, afraid of being harmed. But Satan took no consideration from them and continued the path home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: A/N: Wow thank you. I didn't think I would get reviews so fast. Thank you; it makes me really happy to hear praise and to get help with my writing. I will try to update so much as possible now when its summer breaks.

xIcedRainbowsx thank you it makes me happy that someone would like to be my beta reader. But I already got a beta reader, she offered just after I put the chapter up. I'm sorry and thankful for your offer hope you don't mind.

Chapter 2: Tea

After his match against Jesus Satan moved around with his son as much as before. Nothing really changed but their age, if Satan could age that is. Even Damien wasn't sure about it.

Damien guessed he got sad in the progress, he doesn't remember much from it just a lot of moving and the lack of friends in his life, because one day Satan announced that they were moving back to South Park to settle down.

Damien could guess that his father choose the little town because he was already known there and if anyone deserved hell it was the people that lived there, so why the hell not. One of them even got to hell at least once a day, but people rarely remember it.

When he returned to South Park he was treated the same as when he was young, but this time it didn't bother him. He was older and had started to understand the role he had much better. He didn't need any friend as the anti-Christ and he resented the most who tried. His power kept the most people away from him; you don't mess with a person who can set you on fire with a snap of his fingers. But yet some people actually got close to him, people he thought were okay to hang out with. So his life in South Park wasn't a lonely one.

-xxxx-

Two rules were set when the angel started living with them. One was a rule from Satan: don't leave the mansion's ground at all cost. And the other wasn't really a rule but more of a promise that things would not go well if it wasn't kept: don't mess with Damien.

But the angel seemed to understand the silent request and stayed away from both of the demons. Only Satan got worried when it didn't come down to eat with them, Damien didn't give a shit. His father was also the one that had found his name, probably on the list of people that died. It was written weirdly on the paper, neither demons knew what name they should use. Pip Philip Pirrup.

-xxxx-

A loud crash made Damien jerk up from his homework and look for the sound, he then felt stupid. The sound had clearly not come from his room and looking for it wouldn't provide an answer.

"Dad!"

Nothing.

"Dad!"

He made another attempt but that wasn't answered either so he got up from his bed with a scowl. His room wasn't a big one and the dark colours in it made it feel even smaller. But he liked it how it was, cramped but comfortable, even comfy he would say but it was not a word he liked to use. He had his bed, nightstand, closet and a desktop if he wanted to do his homework in the room.

The demon left his room with the book tugged under his arm. His father was obvious out so he had to search for the sound himself. The source actually gave him a surprise. He slowly tilted his head as he watched the angel pick up the shattered pieces from the vase that used to stand there on a small table. The demon kept watching and the angel kept picking up the pieces. Small cuts were made on the angel's fingers but he didn't seem to notice it. When he had all of the pieces in his shirt he stood up and looked after a place to put the destroyed thing.

Blue eyes met with red and again Damien noticed the dull colour in one of the eyes. The shards fell to the floor again and the angel backed away, he tensed up and darted his eyes around for an escape. The other frowned annoyed and then stepped over to the smaller one; he kneeled down and picked up the pieces once again. The blonde didn't move just kept his gaze down in an apologizing manner.

"Come here"

Blue eyes followed him as he passed the owner and went down the stairs.

"I said come here!" he shouted and Pip made a fast movement and ran after him.

When he made it down Damien was throwing the shards, he glanced at the blonde then towards the shelves.

"In there, there are patches. Take them out"

Pip gave him a distant stare, suddenly uncertain about something. But then he nodded and made it to the shelves, they where little to high for him but he reached it standing on his toes. The noirette turned when he heard a muffled thud, the box with the patches had made their way to the floor. Pip stared at them for a moment before closing the shelves and picking them up. He pried the box open and took out a small amount of the patches, and then he sat silently down and patched the cuts.

The noirette sighed and walked over to the blonde and sat down beside him. He took the patches and Pip's hand to make them right instead of the clumsy way the small teen did. He felt the hand stiffen in his and a small tug in a try to get free. Damien only gripped harder and held the hand still so he could do the damn job the angel failed with. And he didn't know why he even helped. That question was poking his thoughts and made him furrow his thick eyebrows. Why did he bother to help the angel when he didn't want to have anything to do with it?

He took the other hand when he was done with the first and continued to do the same. The angel didn't try to pull away but stared at him with a silent urge like he was waiting for something to happen. Sometimes he darted his eyes around the kitchen in reassurance that nothing was going to get him. Suddenly his eyes stopped just for a brief movement and a flash of a recognition glinted in his eyes but the glint was lost as he continued to dart his eyes around.

Damien looked curiously to the thing that had pulled the other interest. A small bag of his father's tea was placed on the counter. Damien quirked an eyebrow and looked back.

"You like tea?"

A scared glance was directed at him and Pip tried to get away again. He tugged uncomfortable on his all too long sleeves to hide his hand under.

Damien stood up and made his way to the tea; he put on the kettle and took out two cups. It was odd for him to make tea again. When he was little he would drink tea with his father, how busy the devil was he would always sit down once a day and drink tea with his son. It had been nice to sit with his father and just be able to talk freely about his problems in school and other things.

He put the tea in the two cups and carried them back to the table. Once there he hesitated. Would he taint the memories if he invited a bystander to their routine, he wasn't sure that he wanted to share the act with this angel. But it was a long time ago his father had sat down with him so he put the cup down, he left the table and took a seat in the couch as a final act of protest. In the corner of his eye he could see Pip reach for the cup, miss, and then take it in his hand.

"You know you should eat dinner with us, father has been in fucking rage down here every meal"

He saw that Pip flinched when he used the crude word but that only made him grin in satisfaction; the reason to swear was to get a reaction after all.

"Do angels have too much pride to sit down with a demon?" he sneered to the other.

He got a hurt glance and Pip shook his head solemnly. He brought his knees under his chin and made a wall of feathers around him.

"Good, then you are eating with us"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: One thing that I try to portrait is Damien's feelings towards his father. In many fanfic that I read they often say that Damien kind of loath his father or hate him. But I think that Damien actually have a deep respect towards him, he did preach about Satan's bidding when he was shown in South Park. He just hates it when his father keeps things from him. Still Damien has an awful temper so he can seem kind of cold towards Satan.

Chapter 3: Dinner

When Satan got home he found his son on the couch silently slurping on a cup of tea and the angel just as quite, slurping on its own cup on the kitchen table. He watched them both for a while and then smiled, he walked into the room. The angel immediately flinched and watched him with cautious eyes.

"Hun have you taken my tea?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you could have asked"  
"Be home so I can ask then" the younger demon growled.

He increased the volume on the TV to show that he wasn't going to say anything more. Pip looked at the TV apparently curious what the other was watching. His wings fluttered slowly before settling down closer to his body as a warming blanket. He then watched the larger demon walk into the kitchen.

"I will start to make dinner"

He had wanted to say something to the angel but figured that when it finally had decided to come down from its borrowed room he shouldn't scare it off.

Once he was done with the tea the angel sat there and let his eyes wander from the cooking devil and the scowling demon. Damien lifted his eyes and smirked at him when he saw him staring, startling the angel. Damien had to admit that he found it hard to hate the creature of heaven. So far it hadn't done anything to anger him, neither his father, it just seemed really scared of them both.

"Dinner is ready sweetheart"

"Don't call me that"

He muted the TV and got up from the couch. Damien placed himself down as the plates were brought; he noted that a plate for Pip was brought to the table. And one for his father, which meant that even he, was eating with them today.

"I call you how I see fit dear"

"No you don't. My name is Damien not dear or sweetheart"

"Here Pip, you need to eat more" his father ignored him and served Pip.

Pip poked the soup gently with his spoon; Damien growled and served himself when his father continued to ignore him. Satan watched his son shove the spoon into his mouth and saw that the angel did the same after Damien. It surprised and pleased Satan.

Suddenly Pip spit the spoon out and took the glass with water, nearly missing it. He drank and wheezed sticking out his tongue. Both demons looked at him not sure what had happened, and then Damien started to laugh. Now Satan looked at both of them with confusion.

"You shouldn't eat when the food is still burning" Damien said grinning.

Satan looked down on his food and frowned, _the food wasn't that hot, was it?_ But considering that both of them were demon that lived in the inferno of hell, hot may differ from them and the angel.

"Maybe you should wait a little while" Satan said. Pip only nodded embarrassed.

-xxxx-

The dinner was quiet but rather pleasing to Satan. The angel ate with them, even though he didn't eat everything. They all parted ways when the plates was washed and neatly placed on the shelves.

Damien went back to his place on the couch and Satan left the house again to continue with his work. Pip went up to his room again and stayed the rest of the evening there. Only when Damien went to bed himself did he start to think about the angel's presence again. When he got to the door of the guest he knocked.

There was no answer.

'Why am I even waiting it's my fucking house?'

He smirked when he thought of the possibility that he would scare the angel and opened the door. The angel was crouched in a corner of the room with his wings nicely placed over himself like a blanket. Damien frowned at the sight and then looked over to the bed; still neatly done, it was clear that it hadn't been used. He looked back again; Pip cringed in his sleep and seemed to be mumbling something.

The demon sighed, scooped up the angel in his arm. Fuck, he was light. He could feel the ribs and the spine sticking out and not until now did he realise that the boy really needed to eat, angel or not. A tremor stirred Pip's body and the demon made it to the bed and placed him there. He pulled the blanket over the small body and put it so that he wouldn't tangle himself with his wings when he woke up. He was actually kind of curious about the wings and decided that now when he had the chance he would take a look.

Damien suddenly stopped his movements… was he tucking in the angel? With a sound similar to when you vomit he snatched his hands back and gave the sleeping form an angry glare.

'That will not fucking happen again' he roared in his head and left the room in a hurry forgetting about the wings.

-xxxx-

Damien left early and without any breakfast, he didn't want to encounter the angel. The school hadn't changed very much since he left, actually it hadn't change at all and it had probably not been cleaned either since he left. Same orange clad walls that reminded Damien about the parka-clad immortal that went to same class as him. And said person was at the school gate waiving his hand back and forth to get the noirette's attention.

"Damien over here!"

Like he hadn't already seen him.

"Morning Damien"

Damien grumbled an answer and walked past the boy. Both boys had a kind of hate-like friendship and they mostly hung out because both had been in hell, things like that made people connect. But mostly they didn't hang out on full time, Kenny being with his friends and Damien in his solitary calm. Not today though. Today the blonde had decided that they should talk and about nothing more than Barbra Streisand destroying the town. Damien didn't give a shit if South Park was destroyed; his home was in hell after all. He would even celebrate because then he wouldn't have to go to school.

"There was even people from our school that died" Kenny continued.

"Huh, like who?"

"Just some random students ... and that Brit I think"

Damien gave him a confused look, no way that Gregory would have been killed, not with Christophe there. Was it another Brit? He scanned his head after who it could have been but realised that he didn't even know the face of half of the people in his class. He shrugged and continued to his class, Biology were first and he already wanted to go home.

School wasn't really anything he enjoyed, no one messed with Damien, but that didn't mean that people didn't hate him. Even the teachers, still sore after losing their money, took every possible situation to humiliate him or send him to the principal's office.

He tuned out the voice of the teacher and doodled in his book instead only taking up gist of what was said. They had in the beginning of the week started talking about the human body and had slowly moved on; they were now on eyes and ears.

Gregory gave him a polite wave from the front of the classroom and Christophe nodded with a dark glare, pissed that he was forced to sit in the front by his blonde partner. Obviously he hadn't died.

"…. of small bones in our ear…."

A note found its way to his desk, as he picked it up he looked around searching for the sender.

**Hey, can I come over to your house today /Orange clad boy**

**Aren't you there frequently enough /The Fucking Anti-Christ**

**Now you're mean :) /Horny guy **

**I don't care /Serious?**

**Please /:)**

**No you can't / :(**

What was up with these notes, he shot a glare to Kenny.

"…two eyes help us see depths…"

Another note hit his head and bounced down on the floor. Kenny looked down on the note and then grinned to Damien, wanting him to read it.

"…tell me what I just said…"

He bowed down and picked it up.

"…mien are you listening…"

The note was blank.

"Damien!"

"Huh, what?"

"Can you tell me what I just said?"  
"Um… I wasn't listening, how the fuck would I know what you are talking about?"

"Well if you aren't listening you can go and sit outside the office"  
"No thanks"  
"NOW!"

The demon shot the man a glare before leaving with his stuff and walked down the corridor to the office.

"Oh my god he killed Kenny!" he grinned when the sound reached him from the classroom.

-xxxx-

He was not the only one at the office; the other greeted him by flipping him of. Damien was already pissed and would have latched out on the boy if it not would have been Craig Tucker. He can't really be angry on someone that did it out of habit, was it a habit? He seriously didn't know. But never the less he only took the seat next to the boy.

The two noirettes sat in silence no words really have to be exchanged. After a while Craig stepped into the office and then left just a minute after, he casually flipped of the demon before leaving.

When he stepped inside the office he was already glared at by the principal.

"Damien this is the fifth time this month you are here" she spat at him.

Ignoring her he took the seat on the other side of her desk.

"And why are you here this time?"  
"I ignored a teacher" he gave her a glare.

"So you did it on purpose?"  
"What? No! I just didn't hear what she was saying"

"You just said you ignored her so of course you didn't hear"  
"I didn't fucking mean it like that it is just what she would have said"

Swearing and blaming the teacher wasn't the right approach. The principal swelled and in the back of his head the demon compared her with a blowfish. The words afterwards weren't really comprehendible, Damien could only take out gist of it, much like the period that sent him here. Maybe he should start paying attention.

He was sent home for ignoring and talking back to a teacher and apparently they were going to call his father.

-xxxx-

Damien never knew what it was with his father and school. Every time they had moved he had always got enrolled into a school. No exceptions, even if they just were stayed a couple of days. And he wasn't allowed to do anything too bad; he did turn some people into platypus and set things on fire, but nothing worse than that. He had to behave and it seized his mind why. Wasn't he the anti-Christ, wasn't he supposed to be evil and not behave. His father never told him anything so he just had to keep going to school and act good. So that's why he knew that his father would be furious at him when he got that call, not sure how they called Satan but either way he would be mad.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here is another chapter of this story. Thanks for the reviews they make me really happy. (I deserve salmiak for my great work... I hope).

Chapter 4: Blind

His father had been mad when he got home but luckily he couldn't stay for long. The younger demon sighed in relief when Satan left the house fuming. He made his way to the TV to wander aimlessly between the channels. The TV room was rather big compared to his room; Damien hated it because he wanted things comfy; he still wasn't going to say that out loud. But it was there the TV was so he was forced to, the soft couch did make up for it.

But on the much liked couch sat the angel and watched the TV.

Damien rocked back on his heels and then on his toes uncertain what to do. Finally he groaned and seated himself in the other corner, the blonde jumped and looked at him. Damien gave him a lazy stare and then took the remote from the space between them and flipped through the channels as planned. He didn't expect the other to protest and he was right. Pip simply turned his head to the TV again.

-xxxx-

The night continued with just the sound of the TV in the whole house. This day his father was too busy to come home to make dinner and Damien contemplated if he should do it or not. He didn't need anything but the other. Maybe he would later on.

Pip would from time to time turn his head to watch Damien and then turn his head back again. It was really an odd thing when you just could look at people in the corner of your eyes. It caught Damien attention and when he was certain that Pip had his attention elsewhere he brought up his hand and moved it closer to Pip. Nothing happened, which was weird because the angel had always flinched away.

He brought the hand even closer, nothing. He could now almost touch the others face. Slowly he put his middle finger and thumb together and snapped. Pip recoiled, hit the armrest and then fell to the floor. He scurried even farther away from Damien and shielded his body with his wings. Damien watched not sure if it amused him or just worried him, probably both.

Suddenly Pip had the demon leaning over him pinning him to the wall. His mouth opened as he was going to say something but then closed, he pressed his body against the wall instead. Damien watched him and tightened the hold to make him stop struggling. When they both finally were still, except Pip fluttering chest, he lowered his head so they had eye contact.

The other held his eye a moment before they started to dart around again.

"Look at me"

Slowly the other met his command and looked at him with both eyes. But it was just one of them that really saw him; the eye he had thought was dull had an airy feeling that made him uncomfortable. He released the other and sat down on the couch before mouthing his concerns.

"You're blind on one of your eyes"

It was a statement, Damien didn't like to ask questions. Pip watched him from the corner of the room and the nodded. Damien scowled.

"And how the hell did that happen?"

Pip gave him an odd glance and then waved his hands.

_I'm not going to tell you._

Damien guessed was the message he tried to convey. That made him scowleven more, he hated when he didn't know.

"I guess that is the reason you walk into things"

The room filled with silence again when the other refused to say anything. The angel slowly crawled on to the couch again this time on the other side that Damien had left so that he could see him. Damien didn't know what else he should say so he turned up the volume and looked back at the screen. At least now he knew a little more about the angel.

-xxxx-

The night in hell wasn't very different from the days. Some people might have said that the flame was brighter on the day, but no one knew because it could also be night. Damien wasn't even sure Satan knew the different between day and night, so their time was set on the time zone of where they lived. It was South Park's time zone now and there it was night.

Damien hadn't started with his homework he realised, and decided to do them in front of the TV. He started with his math because that was a subject he was actually good at. The TV's sound changed to much more screechy sounding and Damien noted in the back of his head that "IT" had started playing. He smirked amused at the clown; it was hardly scary for a beast of hell.

But a clump of feathers suddenly hit his side and made him drop the book he had in his hands to the floor. With a pissed expression he looked down on the angel that had grabbed his hand. It shivered and stared at the screen with horror. Its wings were huddled around both of them.

"Seriously, are you afraid?"

The angel answered it with a fanatic nodding but it suddenly seemed to realise what it had done and scurried away from him. It gave him a solemn look and then hided beneath its wings. A thought started to poke Damien's interest again.

"Hey, can you even fly the only thing I see you use those wings is to hide"

Pip poked out his head beneath the feathers, he shook his head. Damien couldn't think of anything else to ask but something kept provoking his mind. Pip gave him a confusing glance when he sighed.

"It was okay by the way"

The blonde tilted his head: _what is okay?_

"To grab my arm when you are scared"

Damien felt like banging his head against the wall. Why had he told that it was okay? He didn't want an angel touching him and yet he said it was fucking okay. Maybe he was tired after school or something like that.

A soft sound interrupted his thoughts. He couldn't place what it was before he looked over to Pip. He was laughing at him! He growled and was ready to shot a fireball his way. But slowly something poked at his thoughts. Pip was laughing, it was the first sound he had made and it wasn't out of fright. Somehow it made Damien content that he could make the other laugh.

-xxxx-

More than that didn't happen during the night. They watched the scary movie together; Damien found it funny every time the angel would grab his arm. Every time it would grab his arm the angel would let go of it with the same apologizing nod and tugging its sleeves over its hand again. It seemed to be a habit of his, tugging his sleeves over the hands.

The demon watched the angel instead of the movie, as before he found it easy to not hate it. Already from the beginning the hate was only skin-deep. It was only something other demons had given him with only tales and words as reason, it wasn't his own hate. Because of that he choose to let it go and he found that more enjoyable than trying to hate.

Maybe that was how his father felt as well. Hating wouldn't give anything to their life and would only make it harder to live happy in hell.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't think this will be much longer. Just some chapter left, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5: Outside

After school they would sit down and look at a movie together. It was nice and simple, it became a tradition. Damien started to do his homework in front of the TV. But he often noticed that Pip looked outside and not on the screen. He would cringe when the flame burst up, declaring that new arrivals had come to join them in hell.

But it wasn't just fear that made the other watch the surrounding; Pip seemed to also hold curiosity towards hell. The demon wondered how hell looked through Pip's eyes. Was it a prison, that kept him from heaven or had it become a home? The later seemed doubtful, a home isn't supposed to scare you.

"Would you like to go out?"

Pip jumped and looked at the demon, now he always sat on the right side so that Pip could see him. He gave the outside a frighten look and then waved his hand and shook his head.

_No thank you._

Damien didn't know why he put the thank you after the no, the answer where just gestures that he translated in his head, but Pip seemed to be a polite person. He still didn't eat very much, always looking like the food was going to be thrown in his face, but he would nod his silent thanks for the food and if Satan wasn't doing it he would wash his own plate. The angel was still wary over the red devil.

"Come on, I hate always sitting inside and we wouldn't go outside the mansion's ground"

The demon had already lifted his body from the couch and started to head to the door. He waved to the other to follow him. Pip shifted his wings uneasily, slowly tugging at his sleeves. The door opened with a loud shriek, Satan really needed to fix it, and Damien made an inviting gesture to the outside.

Slowly the angel made its way beside him, peering at the surrounding it made an anxiously step outside. Damien followed it with more confident.

-xxxx-

The garden was what you could call weird. Normal things like trees, swings and garden gnomes mixed with the red colours of hell, fire and brimstone. Black fences separated Satan's house and hell, and a giant gate was the only way in and out.

It was a big garden and even a small lake had its own room in the back of it. Damien led both of them there, because it was one of the nicer place in hell. The water was a mixture of red and black, the bottom was impossible to see.

Damien occupied himself by throwing stones on the surface to see how many times he could get them to bounce. Pip stood some steps away looking at the black sky to the water and then the grass. He ruffled his wings and then stretched them. They cracked as limbs do when they have been too long cramped and the wind ruffled the feathers. It seemed like he enjoyed being there even if it frightened him, and a small smile grazed his lips.

After some time Pip got braver and started to look around the garden, although he stayed near Damien. It was fun for the demon to look at the blonde running around the garden, seeming uncertain of what was what.

The angel ran after the small creatures that inhabited the garden, looked at the plants that was unfamiliar and on the long forgotten toys scattered around. When it took a glance at the sandbox, Damien couldn't help but laugh. It was a long times since he had played in the garden, or even been outside.

When he was smaller he always had to play by himself, he was the only child among the demons. And why would his father let a damned soul of the hook just to play with his son? No, he had to be on his own, until he was allowed to go to school and play with the humans living on earth. That hadn't really changed anything.

Pip watched him for a second and then ran off again. To Damien's surprise he seemed to be happy running around, sometimes falling because the one eye thing, like he hadn't had the chance to see things like that when he was young, or couldn't play with it at least.

After a while it fell and tumbled down into the water. Damien started to grin; it was hilarious to watch Pip trying to get up from the lake, wings heavy from the water. At last Damien decided that maybe it would be best for him to help Pip instead.

"Do you want help?"

The blonde raised his head to look at the demon looming over him, he then shook his head. Peering at him from the water he waited to see what happened, no one of them moved. It started to annoy the demon after a while so he reached down and put his hands under Pip's arm lifting him over the surface and so that they were face to face.

The angel squirmed anxiously and gave the staring demon a confused look. Damien was too occupied to notice it. Pip hadn't gained weight it seemed, it worried him slightly, and the cuts from the vase hadn't healed either. That bothered him, shouldn't they have done so by now. Demons and angels had a higher healing capability, but Pip wasn't really an angel. It was the first time since Pip had entered the castle that Damien thought about it.

His father had said that Pip was something there between, a damned soul or a blessed angel. And for the first time Damien wondered what Pip had done to stay like that, and what he would have to do to become one of them. That bothered Damien even more, he didn't know why. But he didn't want Pip to leave, it was nice having him around and he had gotten used to the presence of the blonde. Even thought it would be the best for the blonde to become an angel and leave hell, it wasn't something Damien wanted.

Contemplating this he let the blonde down; it scurried away from him but stayed and looked at him not going back to watch the garden. It tilted its head and furrowed it brows slightly: _What's the matter._

"Nothing" he muttered and walked back to the castle, not thinking about the danger of leaving Pip outside alone.

-xxxx-

It was Satan that went to get the confused angel, Damien had refused to say more than where it was and stayed in his room. His father was angry with him, he understood by the stomping and sighing.

Pip seemed even more confused by the red beast's gestures and hurried up to his room, suddenly scared to find himself in the crossfire of the angry demons. But the night ended without Satan and Damien fighting, both still angry at the other.

Damien had no reason to be angry at his dad, but he still was, because the devil refused to leave him alone when he tried to think. Think of what he didn't know and soon he fell asleep instead.

It was a long time since he dreamt, and when he usually did he always knew what happened in the dreams. But this was blurry and hard to remember what happened. It was first filled with laugher of children, they were mocking and harassing. It filled him with anger towards them and the world around him. But there was a lonely soul that approached him and filled him with somewhat calm until the laugher had to break it again and send him into anger.

The end of the dream changed from the beginning of it, the laugher was gone. And it was cold and snowing, then it was suddenly warm and filled with fire and laugher. But the laugher wasn't directed at him anymore, no it was directed to a cry of help. He wanted to help the one that cried but something told him not to, and after a while he realised it was because he was the one that made the other cry.

He had thought that he would wake up screaming like when after a nightmare, but he realised that he was already awake staring up into the ceiling. The dream was already disappearing from his mind, only gist staying. But when he thought about it he remembered a sentence that made him jump up from his bed and run out of his room.

A/N: wooo cliff-hanger


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Scars

"_My name is Philip Pirrup, but everyone calls me Pip because they hate me"_

He found Pip sitting in front of the TV, his father had already left which made him uncertain about the time of the day. The closer he got to Pip the more his conviction faltered. What was he exactly doing, and what the fuck would he say?

_Hi Pip, are you called that because everyone hates you? And who is everyone?_

It didn't sound every convincing in his ears and he couldn't think of another way to get it out. So when he stood in front of the blonde he was suddenly lost of word and just stared down at him. Pip looked up at him and tilted his head.

It was embarrassing for him to suddenly not be able to say what he wanted, so he spun around and sat down beside the angel. Pip was sitting with his knees under his chin, tugging at his socks and sometimes sleeves, but he politely lifted his wings away to give room.

Again Damien took the remote from Pip and started to flip through the channels. It was a really unsettling silence between them; it was nothing like the one they had before and even worse than they had had in the beginning. Pip started to shift because of it, and Damien clenched his jaws and went back to his thinking.

He went back to the thoughts around the blonde, why was he here? It had gone from a simple question till something his whole mind was occupied with. He had never been this interested in someone and he couldn't figure out the reason why. The weird feeling in his gut roamed around, it made him feel like he wanted to puke. And after some thought he could place the feeling as guilt.

Then it suddenly not the feelings that worried him, but why he felt guilt towards the blonde. He hadn't really done anything bad towards the angel, just hiss at him in the beginning but nothing worse than that. It was a surprise actually for him that he hadn't been worse, and he realised that it went along with the guilt. Why hadn't he been meaner towards the blonde? He had decided that he hadn't any reason to hate angels, but he wasn't any nicer to humans. Even his dad sometimes, okay maybe more than sometimes, had to put up with his comments and remarks.

Taking another look at the blonde he suddenly stiffened.

"Pip, what is that?"

The blonde had tugged at his sleeve but accidently lifted it, giving Damien a look at his arm. What he saw didn't please him, it angered him. Pip flinched away and shook his head.

"Show me" he hissed placing the remote besides him turning towards the blonde.

Pip shook his head again, but something more than fear played in his eyes, panic. And suddenly he felt himself pinned down again by the demon. Damien gave him a dark look, he almost stopped when he saw tears filling Pip's eyes, but then he snorted and took the arm. He lifted the sleeve to take a look at the arm.

Scars littered his skin, cuts and small scraps but also bruises. Damien lifted the sleeves even higher, ignoring the whimper from the blonde, the scars and bruises continued even higher. He realised very fast that they didn't stop there and decided to look even further. Letting go of the arm he lifted the shirt of Pip, looking at his torso. Even here the scars continued, marring his body. The ribs were clearly showing and the right side was bruised even worse than the other scars on the body.

But what angered him the most was two of the scars. Thick and deep they ran over the inner side of Pip's wrist.

"You took suicide?" he roared.

He didn't know why he was so angry; many of the souls in hell had taken suicide. But he was angry with Pip; no he was furious, and scared. Why? Because he didn't want him to do it again, but he was already dead so what would the different be? Maybe it was that he had even done it, that he had taken his own life.

"Why is it so hard then to decide where you should be? If you took suicide of course you deserve hell!" he spat "Why! Why can't they decide where you should be, you fucking took your own life!"

He was screaming in the others face he realised, tears had started to fall down Pip's face and he shook his head. Gasping for air he seemed to want to say something, but Damien didn't let him. He continued with his harsh words, not even knowing why.

Then he was suddenly hit in the side by one of the wings. He crashed down on the floor and glared up at the angel.

"I'm sorry!"

That stopped him; he had been ready to lunge for the angel. But those words made him freeze. He hadn't even thought of how Pip's voice would sound like, this voice was frighten, sad and hollow. The words sounded repeated, used over and over again and words that had loosen it's meaning to the speaker, words that was put in your mouth just to please others.

He lifted his red gaze and held Pip's eyes for just a moment, and then the angel spun around and rushed up the stairs. Damien followed not sure what to do, but the door was shut and locked. He banged on it for a moment but realised that it wouldn't open, his father made sure that he couldn't destroy things like doors, walls and windows in the house with his force or fire.

"Fuck!"

The spare key to the door was probably with his father so either he would have to wait for the other to come out or for his father to come home.

The same table that the vase had stood on was thrown down the stairs, breaking and sending splitters over the room.

* * *

A/N: Another cliffhanger, hope you don't hate me for it =v=/

And my awesome beta reader are taking a break, she is going to Granbo for two weeks (I think?). So you guys just have to wait for next chapter :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I had a lot of going on. New school, first time I'm not going in the same school as my friends, so I'm a little depressed. But here is the next chapter for those who likes this story and still wants it finished.**

Chapter 7: Answers

Pip didn't come out from the room and his father didn't come home. That left Damien to furious think over the thing that had just happened.

And the more he thought about it the more he realised that he remembered that voice, not just from his dream. No it was also from his past. That British dialect and light voice, even though it was deader than before he still knew it.

...British

He took the fastest way to earth and found himself outside of the school. It was still bright outside, giving him more time to look around. He already knew were the immortal boy he was looking for lived so he left the school ground heading the opposite direction.

Kenny's house was small and the colour had already disappeared from the walls a long time before. When Damien knocked on the door it felt like it was going to fall down, obviously it didn't have the same protection as his father had made in their house.

He hoped that the blonde hadn't died and left earth, because then it would have been pointless to come up to earth.

It was the redheaded mother of Kenny that opened the door. Groggily she watched him with dull eyes, swayed forth and back. It was pretty clear to Damien that she was drunk, or high.

"Is Kenny here?"

The question didn't seem to get any reaction from the woman. She continued to stare at him, nodded and pointed into the room. He passed her; Kenny's father was just as drunk, or high, in the couch. But he ignored the human male and went into the blonde's room.

The boy he was looking for wasn't alone, Stan, Kyle and Cartman was seated in his bed. All of them was playing a game but stopped once the demon stepped inside. Kenny gave him a grin but the others watched him wary.

"Kenny, I need to talk to you"

"So I'm not allowed into your house but you can come here?"

"Just shut up for a moment. You said that a British boy in our class was killed by Mecha-Streisand or some shit like that. But what was his name?"

The question made Cartman laugh.

"Frenchie died? I didn't even now that"

Damien scowled at the fat boy, displeased that Cartman seemed to know who he was.

"You don't remember Pip? Seriously!? You put him on fire in the fourth grade, he was bullied," Kyle said glaring at the brunette who was now rolling on the floor out of laughter.

"No I don't remember him, I put him on fire?" the dark teen and the other three followed Cartman's rolling with their eyes.

"The first time you were here in South Park, you became friends with him or some shit like that. But you put him on fire on Cartman's party, it was hilarious" Stan chuckled remembering the childhood memory.

"Something else you can tell me about him?"

"Yeah, well he continued just as happy as before. And apparently he lives with foster parents"

Damien nodded and left after he got the address from the teens, on the way he kicked the fat teen on the floor. The ordeal had come as a surprise to him, he had thought that Pip just was someone in his class but he had apparently been more than that. Or at least before Cartman's party.

Why had he put the blonde on fire? He didn't remember it, couldn't even remember doing it. But he decided to see if he could find even more about the blonde so he headed for his lost home.

Damien was bothered that he had been wrong, Pip had tried to take suicide, but he hadn't succeeded. And he was angry with himself now when he had calmed down. Why hadn't he asked the more important questions like: _why?_ _Why had you tried to take suicide?_

He now knew that he had been bullied, brutally if the scars were from then. It was unsettling and he wanted to go back and kick Cartman again. Maybe kill Kenny. The anger had risen again and when he stood outside Pip's old home he had to stop himself from knocking the door down.

It was a woman that opened the door. She looked like a nice old housewife, little over weight and rosy cheeks. It was just a kind of mother, or foster mother, that Damien had thought Pip would live with. But she scowled seeing him.

"You're the anti-Christ"

"Yes" he sneered.

She snorted and her eyes narrowed, she was actually longer than him and he was pretty tall because the genes from his father. She then suddenly nodded, like she had decided something in her head and showed him inside.

The house was weird; there was an airy and unwelcoming feeling to it. And when he looked around he realised why it was so. Photographs, books and all the personal stuff that people use to have in their house was none existing. There was no proof that the blonde had actually lived there, and it made Damien worry. This was not a place he would call a home, this was a house were people lived, but not a home.

"Were is Mister... ehm"

"Mr Joy" she offered.

If the situation had been different he would have laughed, there existed no kind joy in this house and that the inhabitants were named that was ironic. She placed him down at the table and left to put on boiling water. Without a word or offering she made two cups of tea and seated herself in front of him.

The woman had started to actually scare Damien; she held a calm that he didn't find normal. And she seemed to know without asking why he was here. Now he had to wait to see what she wanted to say.

"My son is in hell, isn't he?"

That was not what Damien had expected. But he nodded and looked down in the steaming cup. He noticed in the back of his head that it was the same tea sort that he had offered Pip down in hell. He didn't know how he felt about that, he didn't know how he felt about anything anymore; even the anger had left again.

"But he still have the chance to go to heaven."

"No," she said bluntly.

Now he looked up to meet the blue eyes of the woman, she was staring at him. He shifted uncomfortable and scowled.

"Let me explain, maybe it will make you understand. It's silly really, I always knew that whatever he would do he would end up down with you in hell. It was something I knew from the first time that I saw you"

She sipped on the tea and sighed.

"Not because you were any great friend or something like that, no you put him on fire and all," she laughed bitterly and glared at him.

"I knew because of what you did to him that it was there he would end up. He was nice to everyone, even the devil's son, but was always mistreated himself. I knew that it would break him in the end, and when people break they don't care to live. Of course I tried to keep my son alive, but I knew that I never could. And when he came home blind on his eye, I knew that it was too late," her bottom lip trembled and she bit down on it to continue, "I regret that we didn't move away, my husband didn't agree. He was not a kind man, some of the scars that Philip has is from him. But that is also something I noticed too late."

"It seems that with the knowledge of everything that would happen to my son, I couldn't do anything. He tried suicide actually, and died for a couple of minutes. That is when just simple knowledge became more. He had died, maybe just some minutes, but still died in suicide. He has nowhere to go but hell, but he was still so kind. That never changed, even when he stopped talking, and when he stopped caring about the beating, he was still kind… but hollow."

She had started to cry, openly she let the tears stream down her face and down on the table. And Damien noticed how alike Pip and she was, not the looks but the silent kindness that both of them showed. But this woman had more confident than her son, and she suddenly glared at the demon through her tears.

"I have left my husband, and destroyed every evidence in this house that either of them was part of my life, the son I couldn't take care of and the man I hate. But he is with you now, and you have to take care of him. That you came here means that you care about him, but don't prove it to me, do it to him! Maybe he can laugh again."

Damien almost wanted to say to the woman that he had heard Pip laugh, but he understood that that was something she wouldn't want to hear. No, she had abandoned her old life. He stood up and nodded and then left.

He didn't know what he would do now, but he knew that he would try to talk to Pip. Not because of the blondes mother, no because he cared himself. The information that she had told him was enough for him to understand what had made Pip land in hell.

The blonde had taken suicide, but had survived and always been nice. After that he had died again. That made it impossible for the rules to decide. Or maybe if he talked to his father they could decide what to do.

He didn't want the angel to leave him, not when he had started to care so much about it. And when he descended in hell he wondered what he would tell his dad, and what his dad would decide. But that was scattered by a single sentence from Satan, waiting outside the house for his son.

"Where is Pip?"

* * *

**Rate and Review if you like, and I will maybe do a sequel on this later on. Then a little more fantasy will be envolved and more cuddling between Pip Damien.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well here is the last chapter, hope you like it :D**

**And because I went derp on it, but I didn't want to end it differently, so maybe I will do a follow up if anyone is interested. Then it will probably have more pairings in it and more supernatural, because I like supernatural.**

Chapter 8: Time

"In his room"

"Damien, his not there"

The younger demon stopped and stared at his father, looking after what he hoped would be a smile. Maybe his father was joking with him, but there was no smile just a bitter frown.

"Where have you been?"

"Dad what do you mean his not in his room?"

"I asked you where have you been?"

"Not fucking right now! You mean Pip has left the mansion's ground?"

"Yes he is no longer present in this house."

Damien clenched his fist, wanting to punch someone he looked around. He didn't know where Pip could be either, how much he liked to angel he still didn't know very much about it. He didn't know where it would run of to; maybe he was already eaten by one of the minions in hell.

"He's alive"

The teen looked at his dad, and suddenly he understood. His father had known from the start why Pip was there, he was the ruler of hell of course he would know. And he probably also knew the guilt that had started to eat away his son, he had offered a chance for Damien to redeem himself.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No"

It felt like he wanted to cry, none of them knew where the angel was and Pip could die any time.

"Dad will he ever be able to leave hell?"

"No, he won't" his father's voice was low and sad.

"So he will stay here?"

"If that is what you want, you can also leave him"

"He will die"

"That is an option"

His father stared at him with an odd look on his face, tilting his head to the side. Damien knew what his father was doing, he was testing him. He shouldn't even have time to leave his job, but he had done it to help his son and know he left Damien to decide on his own.

He didn't need more encouragement than that, he spun around and rushed out of his house. He only stopped for a moment to decide which way he would take. Which way would Pip take, he was probably scared but in a hurry. So Damien decided on a path that seemed silent and that didn't lead deeper into hell's land.

Just a minute later he could see water, it was another lake, like the one in his garden. But he knew this one was more dangerous, demons wouldn't dare to come into their garden but the outside was free. And who knew what kind of demons lurked in the water.

If Pip even was here, but that was answered when he found a white feather. He slowed down to watch around him. He spotted the blonde sitting at the shore looking down in the blue water.

Even in the distance he could see that Pip was crying, he was watching the scars on his wrists, running his thumbs over the rouge skin.

"Pip!"

That had maybe not been the most brilliant move; the angel lurched forward and fell down in the water. The whole scene was like taken from the day before and he wanted to smile, maybe to just reassure the other and himself. But he didn't, instead he went forward and picked up the angel.

Pip squirmed this time, just like the other day, but this was more forceful. He tried to get away from the demon and started to beat his wings. Damien had been ready for that, this time he wasn't knocked away, because the angel's strength would never compare to his.

"Pip, listen to me"

"No! Put me down Damien!"

He hadn't been prepared that the other would talk to him, to his surprise he did let the other down. But he didn't let Pip run away, he stepped in the way of the other, when he tried to rush past him and after a while Pip fell down to his knees with a whimper.

"Why are you here? No one cares about Damien, that's how the world is. I'm Pip, everyone hates me. Even you put me on fire because you wanted to become popular, and then you left. This whole escapade was pointless; you could just have left me alone."

"I'm sorry Pip; I was nine years old I didn't know what I was doing. I don't even remember me doing it"

That had not been the right thing to do; he lowered himself on his own knees to look at Pip who started to cry even more.

"Exactly Damien, you don't even remember hurting me. Because no one cares it don't matter if I'm hurt" he tried to dry of his tears with his sleeves.

"Pip I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was stupid, really, really stupid. But I care about you."

Pip peered at him, uncertain what he was trying to say to him.

"Pip listen, this is really important. I like having you around and I like your silent politeness, and when you laugh and all that other stuff you do. I like when you are happy. I don't know if it's love, hell I don't even know if I have felt that before. But I want to see if it can turn to that, because I now that I like you."

He laughed embarrassed of what he just had said, but then he leaned forward and cupped Pip's head in his hands. Slowly he kissed the other.

It was sweet, and like nothing he had done before. The others lips were soft, but tasted like salt because of the tears. He had never been close to anyone before and it was weird to be now. But it wasn't something that stopped him, because it felt good to kiss the other. And to his happiness he felt the other kiss back, more gently and somewhat carefully.

He didn't know how long he kissed Pip, and it wasn't more than a kiss, no tongue or anything else. It was just a plain kiss that for Damien was perfect.

When they actually did separate the blonde made a nervous hiccup, and Damien laughed.

"Are you coming back to the castle with me?"

The other nodded and Damien helped him up.

But the moment was destroyed; Damien glared as his father that stood just some steps away with a smug grin on his face.

"So this is what you do, corrupting the poor innocent angle"

"Fuck you" he muttered to his father.

Pip laughed at the two demons, and Damien smiled again. The laugh still held the hollow that was there from the start, but that was something he was determined to cure. He couldn't do it right away, and maybe the angel always would be a little broken, stuck somewhere between hell and heaven. But that was something time would tell, and time was something he was planning on spending with Pip.

**A/N: Good Bye**

**Tell me if you like the ending!**


End file.
